Dreaming of Babies
by pinaygurl28
Summary: Draco finds Harry up late one night and a conversation for the future happens. ONESHOT Beta: black angel in love THANKYOU!


Dreaming of a Future

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

A/N: Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Severus are all alive!

Draco was making his way downstairs, looking for his boyfriend when he found him just staring off in the living room.

"Harry? What are you doing down here this late?" asked Draco.

"Hm? Oh, did I wake you up when I came down?" asked Harry worriedly.

"No, not really. It's just that it felt colder without you so I came looking for you," assured Draco.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't sleep," apologized Harry.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Draco. He didn't think that he had made Harry angry so it wasn't him; maybe there was a problem with work.

"No, I just got to thinking about having kids. What do you think?" replied Harry.

"Well, sure I would like to have kids but don't you think it's a bit early for us to be thinking about that? I mean, we're only twenty and we've barely started our training. Your healer training will take at least four years and my lawyer training will be at least ten," said Draco.

"But it's nice to just imagine what our family would be like. Draco, how do gay couples in the wizarding world have children? In the muggle world, they would just adopt," answered Harry.

"Well, Severus did tell me that he has been working on a new potion that will make it possible for a man to be able to carry a child to term. But, he still needs to work out some things so that it won't cause problems for the carrier. There is also another potion that would allow a child to be born from a cauldron. It would take nine months to be complete so it would be as if the child was carried to term."

"So it would take potions for the two of us have children without a third party?" asked Harry. He never knew that such a thing was possible and was suddenly quite glad that his partner had been raised in the wizarding world.

"Yes, love," answered Draco. Although he loved Harry, he was hesitant to even think of having a future with him. What if Harry decided that he didn't love him anymore? What then?

"How many kids do you think we should have, Draco?" asked Harry. He had always wanted a big family, mainly because of his upbringing from the Dursleys.

"Harry, we have a lifetime to think about this. Why are you thinking about it now?" asked Draco.

"Because, I want to have our life somewhat planned out. No huge surprises. I had enough excitement during our school years," pouted Harry. He knew it was immature but he would like to think that he at least deserved a normal life. Well, normal for him at least.

"Well, most traditional pureblood families would only have one child. If the firstborn was not a boy, they would keep trying until they did have a boy. But in most cases, they had a boy on the first try," explained Draco.

"Why is that? Why does it have to be a boy?" asked Harry.

"It's an old requirement for purebloods. It's like a family code; only a boy may become head of the family. A female child would receive a certain percentage of the family's wealth," explained Draco. He secretly loved explaining things like this to his lover. It made him feel as if Harry was trying to integrate himself with the world he grew up with instead of rejecting it like many others would have done.

"Oh. Then we should have four boys and four girls," said Harry as if having a total of eight children was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? Why so many? That's more than the number of Weasleys!" exclaimed Draco. While he no longer openly taunted the Weasley spawn, mainly because of Harry, he really could not imagine himself being a father to so many.

"Nothing is wrong with having a lot of kids. Or the Weasleys. Besides, I always wanted a big family. The two of us represent three different ancient and noble pureblood families."

"Yes, three pureblood families. So why four?" said Draco. He refused to point out that Harry had added the comment about the Weasleys as an afterthought. He didn't want to end up sleeping alone for a week.

"We'll be starting a new pureblood line, of course. Unless... you don't want to," whispered Harry. He had thought that Draco would be happy that they would be making a family of their own.

"A new pureblood line? How? I'm confused here, love," answered Draco confusedly. Was Harry saying what he thought he was saying? Perhaps there was hope for a future for the two of them after all.

"Potter-Malfoy. Malfoy-Potter. Whichever," said Harry with a wave of his hand as if he really didn't care which one they chose. And this was very true; all he really cared about was that there would be a reason to even have to choose one.

"Oh! Of course I would love to. I think Potter-Malfoy sounds better. So why four of each gender. How would we even make that happen?" wondered Draco after his initial shock of joy. Harry wanted a future with him! This wasn't just some temporary thing between the two of them!

"Well, of course there's no guarantee. But that's what I would like. One boy and one girl for each pureblood line," said Harry. He had seen the brief look of pure joy on Draco's face when he had brought up what last name they should choose. It made him happy that Draco also dreamed for a family in the future for the two of them.

"That would be wonderful, love," said Draco as he pulled Harry closer into a hug.

-line break-

That particular conversation had been ten years ago. As Harry looked into the room, he couldn't help but smile that his dream of a family had finally been fulfilled. Draco and he had breezed through the necessary training for their careers a few years ealier than expected (Harry finished in two and Draco in seven). The two of them had gotten married a year after Draco finished; by then he had settled into his new career and was looking into opening his own firm. A year later they both took the potion that would allow them to carry the child inside them; Draco had said they both took it just in case one of them did not become with child. Instead, they both became pregnant and each with quadruplets. All of their family and friends insisted that they take leave from work during the last two months of pregnancy. Minister Kingsley had even threated to make it that they would lose their jobs if they did not. Lucius and Narcissa had spared no expenses in preparing a lavish nursery at Malfoy Manor for times when the couple would like a weekend or night to themselves. Arthur and Molly had thrown them a baby shower inviting everyone they had known during Hogwarts including old professors and current coworkers. Draco had given birth to three boys and one girl a mere week before Harry had gone into labour to give birth to three girls and one boy. Severus said that the potion must have become stronger because the two of them both had an immense amount of magical power. And now with the children a year old they had the family that they had talked about.

The eldest son was named Lucius James Potter-Malfoy after his grandfathers, his godfather being Severus because he created the potion that made his birth possible and his godmother being Fleur Delacour-Weasley since she helped Harry immensely with work in France. Lucius took after both his grandfathers with Lucius' platinum blonde hair and James' face structure. He had the same shade of blue eyes from Narcissa and according to Severus, he had also taken Lily's nose. He was the most protective of everyone in his older years.

The second son was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; and he certainly looked the part of a Malfoy with his platinum blonde hair and steely grey eyes. Except he had been born with the Potter's hair, it stuck all over the place. Blaise and Pansy were asked to be his godparents and they each made sure to send a gift for all the children everyday. Ever the Malfoy, he had already acquired a taste of only the best things making it impossible to feed him the same baby food as his siblings.

The third son was Sirius Draco Black, he had the same black hair of his namesake and Harry's face structure; his godparents were Daphne and Greg. He was perhaps the most active out of the four. He hardly ever

stayed in one spot as soon as he was put down. Harry had once found him crawling into a cabinet two minutes after being let go.

Draco's only girl was named Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy. She had Harry's black hair with natural streaks of the same red as her grandmother Lily. Lily also had Draco's face structure. Her godparents were Vince and Astoria. She was a bubbly child and could be found constantly giggling anything her daddy did.

Harry's only boy was named Albus Severus Potter after the man who he had seen as a mentor and the other who had sacrificed everything in order to protect him. Severus however argued with Harry saying that he in no way wanted his name attached to James Potter's. Harry won that argument when he began crying and throwing stinging hexes at Severus due to mood swings. His godparents were Ron and Hermione Weasley. Albus was quiet and preferred to just watch his surroundings.

Ava Amaryllis Malfoy (ha! took it from my other drarry baby story!) was his first daughter. She had red hair with platinum blonde streaks similar to her sister's. Her eyes were also different than most. They were the same green as Harry's but that was lined by the same grey as Draco's. She was the first out of them all to begin crawling. The first time she had done so had almost caused Harry a heart attack because she was headed towards the open front door. Neville and Luna were her godparents and Luna made sure to send childrens' books every week. Neville had been able to create a hybrid flower and named it after her. There was a greenhouse full of them at their home.

Anna Marie Potter had strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. No one could really tell who she took after more because she looked to be a perfect mix of both her parents. Her godparents, Ginny and Fred often visited simply to take pictures of the children. On their first Christmas as a family, the two of them had worked together to create a photo album of their lives. Of course, Draco and Harry had created seperate albums focusing on each child already. But they kept the album in the living room for others to see.

Carina Lyra Black, named after two stars had black hair and teal like eyes. She grew up to be the most caring out of the children, always making sure that she helped her siblings. Her godparents were George and Angelina. The two often sent toys and clothes for the children saying that they just couldn't help themselves when they saw something in a store even though they were expecting their own child in a few months.

The Lupins often visited with their son Teddy and together they would have picnics out in the manor grounds. Remus often felt bad because he was unable to be there for Harry's childhood and so tried to make up for it with Harry's children. Teddy became the self-proclaimed older brother to all Harry and Draco's children since Harry was his godfather, so he really was their older brother. Godbrother, that is.

"Love, what are you doing here?" asked Draco as he walked up behind Harry looking into the nursery.

"I was just thinking about when we first talked about having kids," replied Harry.

"Can you believe that we actually had all eight of our kids in one year?" chuckled Draco.

"It is amazing," said Harry.

"Let's go to bed, love. Before they start waking up hungry," said Draco even as he practically dragged Harry into bed.

THE END!

A/N: You could probably tell but I was running out of ideas during the descriptions...


End file.
